


Requests for 300 follows on Twitter

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Requests/Raffles from Twitter [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Warnings will be in the separete chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: I will post here requests from twitter (link to my twitter in my profile)
Relationships: Horror/Dust/Nightmare, Nightmare/Ink, classiccherryberry - Relationship
Series: Requests/Raffles from Twitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Fighting anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Horror/Dust/Nightmare  
> Nightmare comes back after work only to feel negativity permeating the castle. How will that turn out?  
> For @HBookmarks

Nightmare just returned into the castle after a meeting with Error about another AU dying out. He was tired and craving some rest but when he felt the distress permeating the air in the whole building, he knew it would be impossible. 

When he reached the source of the emotions he paused. 

It was Dust. 

He was in Horror’s arms, crying and muttering something. Horror was whispering soft reassurances to Dust, but it was clearly not helping. 

Nightmare kneeled by them and picked both up, carrying them through a portal to Nightmare’s bedroom. They all sat on the bed, Horror and Dust on Nightmare’s lap. 

Nightmare started sapping away Dusts anxiety as he hummed softly nuzzling Dust’s skull with his teeth gently. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Dust sobbed out. 

“Shush, it’s alright Dust. He’s not here. Don’t listen to his lies. You did nothing wrong.” 

Dust looked up at Nightmare with his mismatched eyes, “I killed them... I killed them all, and for what? I still didn’t manage to stop, to win...” 

Nightmare kissed Dust’s forehead, “Don’t think about it. You did what you thought was right. It’s not your fault but that genocidal human child. You don’t blame Killer, Horror or me for what we did. Why should you be held to different standards?” 

“But Pap...” 

“Don’t listen to him. You know the truth without a wrath of your brother telling you what he thinks.” 

Dust sobbed and hugged Nightmare tightly. The guardian of negativity could already feel Dust’s feelings simmer down. 

He looked at Horror who cuddled to his side and looked at Nightmare with his lone red eye, “Thank you. I couldn’t do it alone.” He whispered. 

Nightmare smiled and gently kissed Horror’s forehead, “It’s no problem to me. I’m here to take care of you all.” 

Horror then cuddled up to Nightmare’s chest and started purring. The guardian smiled and reached up to start rub soothing circles around Horror’s crack. 

His tentacles locked the three in a dark, safe bubble, protecting them from all the worries of their lives, even if just for a while. 

Nightmare heard Dust starting to purr as well. It was beautiful. Dust’s soft, quiet purring and Horror’s louder, rough like well-loved engine. Nightmare put down his pride and let his own purr join the two. It was melodic and smooth like dark honey. 

The three fell asleep to the sounds of their purrs mixing and the warmth of their embrace. 

They were safe from night terrors, for they feared to disturb the rest of those so close to the guardian of negativity.


	2. Hiding from feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink/Nightmare  
> Nightmare finds Ink without emotions, how will it work out?

Nightmare ran away from a fight with Dream, he wasn’t in the mood for it today. His team was back at the castle but right now he wanted to be alone. He landed in waterfall in some desolate, negative AU. Thinking he had his wish granted he fired some attacks at the walls, blowing off some steam from the frustrations accumulated over the months. 

“Damn the balance! Fuck the Multiverse! Everyone is blind, no one knows who I’m really am and yet no one cares enough to find out! Blind judges, all of them!” He shouted at no one. 

When the dust settled Nightmare turned around and flinched seeing he wasn’t alone. It was Ink, but something was different about the artist. There was none of the unique chemical taste emanating from the other and it could mean only one thing. 

Ink didn’t drink his paints. 

He was emotionless now. 

It was the first time Nightmare saw him that way and it was startling to see the usually expressive, everchanging eyes be those bland white pinpricks. 

“Hello Ink. How can I help you?” He asked, in his nervousness slipping into polite manner of speaking. 

Ink tilted his head but that was all the reaction he got. 

Tense, uneasy quiet stretched for a long while until Ink spoke in a lifeless manner, “Aren’t you scared of me?” 

Nightmare scoffed and sat down, “Scared of you? Why? Because you don’t feel?” 

Ink nodded and sat next to Nightmare on the ground. 

“It’s not scary. Only surprising, but there are times when I would choose to not feel as well.” Nightmare spoke calmly. 

“Like before?” Ink asked bluntly but without paints it came out flat. 

Nightmare’s face still dusted with cyan blush, “It was a lapse in composure.” 

Ink nodded blandly. Normally he would chuckle and strut around telling anyone who wanted to hear how he made Nightmare, the proud guardian of negativity blush. 

Nightmare felt like something was missing. 

“Why didn’t you drink your paints?” He asked and got a shrug. 

“I was scared I guess.” Ink said looking at the crystals shining in the ceiling of the cave. 

“Scared of what?” 

“Feelings... I started feeling something for the first time, I thought it was impossible with me drinking only miniscule amounts of that color, but the strength was as if I overdosed... I’m scared of it not being returned...” 

Nightmare listened to it, feeling jealousy rising in his soul at that. 

He was always attracted to the artist in some way despite being on the opposite sides, one of the things making him interested was that Ink wasn’t affected by his or Dream’s auras. 

He was immune and that meant Nightmare couldn’t cause him to feel negative. 

“Who is it?” He asked with an underlying growl in his voice and flinched when he felt Ink’s hand slipping into his. 

Nightmare looked at Ink who avoided his eye, “Stupid, right? You hate me, and yet I fell in love with you... and how real can that love be if it’s all just paint?” Ink spoke and black ink started slipping down his face like tears. 

Nightmare looked frozen at Ink for all of a minute to then grab Ink’s chin with his free hand and kiss the other deeply. 

There was a flash of surprise on Ink’s face, but without paints backing it up it was brief. 

“You really are an idiot. You should have just asked.” Nightmare whispered against Ink’s teeth. 

He smirked when Ink ran off to vomit Ink. 

The creator cleaned his face and started frantically sipping on all the colors one after another until he was done. He then turned to face Nightmare with his eyes flashing in a rainbow of colors, but always in the shape of a heart. 

“You are serious? Oh, yes! I love you!” Ink yelled excited and Nightmare couldn’t stop a smile. 

“Well, then you better not back off from it.” He said teasingly and Ink nodded eagerly to then throw himself at Nightmare, their teeth clashing in a kiss.


	3. Trying something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ClassicCherryBerry  
> NSFW  
> Double penetration, biting kink

Blue, Red and Sans were living happily together after the absolute clusterfuck of situation from before they ended up together. But they are not talking about it, no they live happily looking forward to the future. Or as happily as Red can. 

Right now, Red was looking at Blue who was blushing bright color of his namesake. 

Wait. 

Blue asked him a question, didn’t he? 

“Erm, can you repeat that, little berry?” 

Blue smiled even when Sans snorted next to Red. 

“I saw this idea in the internet forum I’m in to spice up our bedroom. We have a jar with ideas for things to try in bed and we can try some. We can also toss a coin to decide who is bottoming. Can we try it?” 

Red thought for a moment. It wasn’t a surprise; Blue was pretty adventurous in bed and neither he nor Sans had the will to refuse him often. And so Red nodded accepting Blue into his arms for a hug. 

\------- 

This is how they ended up on the bed. They already tossed a coin and it landed on Red bottoming to Sans and Blue today. He was now fishing in the jar for what they were going to do. 

Red took out one of the pieces of paper and showed the other two. 

Blue and Sans smiled wide. Red looked at the paper and blushed. 

‘Double penetration’ 

Well... 

Blue torn the paper from him and kissed him deeply while Sans moved to sit at his back. 

They crowded against Red undressing him and kissing all of him that they could reach. It wasn’t long before Red summoned his ecto, chubby, with a mound and soft breasts. Sans and Blue summoned their ecto as well, two shades of blue, one clearly chiseled with training, but both had their shorts tented with arousal. 

Red whined when Sans’s hand went down and started fingering his pussy. 

“Hush little cherry. We need to prepare you. There’s no way we will both fit in without prep.” Sans whispered and nipped at Red’s neck smirking as Red’s walls fluttered around his fingers. 

Blue smiled and leaned down, playing with Red’s breasts, kneading them. He flickered Red’s nipples enjoying the soft sounds from his partner to then close his mouth around one of the buds and suck making Red shriek. Blue then bit gently, not breaking the pseudo skin of ecto but marking it with a pretty ring of a bruise. 

“Fuck... just fuck me.” Red said breathlessly, trying to rut against his partners. 

Blue tutted with a mean smile “Ah, language Red.” He chastised cheerfully and flicked his finger against Red’s nipple. Red tried to buckle but he was held by Sans whose hand was still buried with four fingers in Red’s pussy, his thumb rubbing the clit in slow teasing circles. 

Red moaned loudly, blushing madly at the wet squelch that resonated the room when Sans moved his hand. 

“I think he’s ready little berry.” Sans said and nipped at Red’s vertebrae. 

Blue smiled wide with a teasing glint, “Oh, but do you think he deserves it? He wasn’t very nice earlier.” He said kneading Red’s breasts. 

Red was squirming now. 

He knew what Blue wanted, the teasing lovely bastard. 

“Please.” Red whispered, voice choked with arousal. 

Blue kissed Red deeply and looked at Sans over Red’s shoulder. They both lined up and slowly started slipping in Red’s pussy, both groaning at the tight fit and the random squeezes Red did. 

“Mhmm, you are so tight Red.” Sans whispered huskily and nipped at Red’s neck. 

“So beautiful, so good for us.” Blue added scrapping his teeth against Red’s collarbone. 

They both noticed how much tighter Red would get whenever they nibbled at him and exchanged smirks. 

Sans and Blue made a pace that made Red suffer in unending pleasure. When Blue thrust in, Sans was slipping out until only the tip was in. The moment Blue was backing out Sans was thrusting again. Red could feel overstimulated tears gather in the corners of his eyes. 

They were just going on and on, pleasuring him but not letting him reach the peak, avoiding his clit and his G spot except for occasional brushes there. He whimpered clutching at them. 

“Come on Red. You know what we want to hear.” Sans rasped with a smirk. 

Red was at the point where he didn’t care for anything but getting his release, his mental filter gone, and so he didn’t hesitate. 

“Please! Please let me come!” 

The moment those words left Red Sans and Blue both snapped their hips forward, deep into Red’s pussy and their teeth bit on Red’s neck and collarbone. 

Red shrieked as his body seized up in the climax. Sans and Blue rocked into Red a few more times to follow him over the peak and kiss the bites they left. 

Red blinked slowly, the round having tired him out. The last thing he spoke before falling asleep made Blue cheer. 

“We are definitely doing that again.”


End file.
